The Rebel and The Outcast
by NeoIceBreaker
Summary: Life becomes more interesting after Renji loses his Organization to his own people and encounters a certain man who can help him climb to the top once again. But what will it cost and how will he achieve revenge against those traitors?


_The Punk Rebel and The Vain Outcast_

Rated: T, for starters. May rise in time though..

Pairing: Bya-Ren

Hey readers, Mind Control Artista here to start a New story, _The Punk Rebel and The Vain Outcast_. I hope you enjoy it. Now enough of my rambling and on to the story...

_**Introduction To Main Characters**_

Byakuya Kuchiki is the **Punk Rebel**. Despite his blessed destiny in being the next heir of the _spontaneous_ and _great_ Kuchiki, Byakuya totally despises his family and its name in all ways possible. Mostly because of their lack of awareness to those in need. He doesn't even care of their existence if they were to suddenly disappear. All he truly cares about is his sister-in-law and beloved wife, nothing else. He spends most of his time lounging at his favorite cafe/bar, drinkingWine. Claims the others taste like trash, for trash people.

Renji Abarai is the** Vain Outcast**. Renji was a Gang Leader, it was named after him because of his strong leadership. He completely annihilated three major Gangs without breaking a sweat simultaneously. Eventually, however his own most trusted circle of officers thought he was too much into himself and a threat as well. So when the Day of Electioncame around, he was voted off or as he calls it, exiled. Despite his loss though, he still has high representation. His new plan? To build a whole new organization.

And Now, The Story Begins...

(Thursday)

June 18, 2009

"Your exiled" Officer A announced during the assembly.

"'The fuck is going on around here?" Renji snapped. His face was filled with blazing fury as he clutched his pistols in his pockets.

There was silence...

"Somebody better tell me What is going on! Y'all never thisquiet when somethings up so spit it out! AND, what do you mean _exiled_?"

"It's quite simple Commander Abarai, we just can't have you as a leader anymore" His former right hand man replied. Renji looked at his former as if he was stupid.

"Fuck, why!? What is _so_ bad that I just have to be removed?" Renji roared. He slammed his hand on top of the assembly table and cracked it.

"Your toopowerful Abarai. Quite frankly, a threat to this whole organization. Sure you put it together but still, we had to vote you off for this election. Please don't take this personal, but your way too vain. A man like you can kill us off mercilessly. This is why you must go"

'_I would kill them off, damn_' Renji thought angrily.

"You can't do this! This is nothow Ibrought y'all up! I madeyou idiotic fools! Ya can't just kick me out!" Renji protested, waving his guns around before pointing it at the _honorable _officer and The assembly, reminding them of Renji's exquisite power.

"Stop messing with me you idiots and **maybe **I'll forgive you later! Or I'll Use Lord Zabimaru on all of y'all!" Renji yelled. The assemblymen gasped in fear and had no words in counter of Renji's offer.

"Please don't resort to using them" The Officer said nervously

"I'm sorry sir, The decision has been made. Please don't do anything rash we don't have anything against you"

"Like Hell you don't" Renji retorted.

"We have all of your possessions packed and prepared for your departure." The second Officer announced Two servants brought his two large suitcases over. Renji sat there, speechless and astounded by their insubordination. All he could do was stare blankly as they escorted him out of the Abarai Organization's quarters, then out of its Gates.

"I'm sorry.." The Officer apologized once more before preparing to turn back around.

"Fuck you!" Renji said before walking away into the horizon, out of sight. The statue of Lord Zabimaru, crumbling to dust.

– –

"Ah..now that's better" A raven-haired man sighed in relief as he sat at a table in his favorite cafe/bar, a spot on Sixth square City street near his gloriousestate.

"Yes...give me the usual, and no surprises, I had enough of those for one day" He ordered, muttering the last part angrily.

"Coming right up Sir Kuchiki" The waiter replied, bowing then walking away.

"Yo! Kuchiki-San!" Rukia called, waving from the entrance. He called her over to sit with him.

"How many times must I tell you notto call me Kuchiki 'San'? I am not your superior 'Princess'" Byakuya stated with a cold look on his face and slightly annoyed.

"I know I know, but still; Anyways I came to tell you something" Rukia cut him off.

"I know the drill, '_You have to find a new wife as your heiress. You have to shop for fancy clothes and stop wearing those inadequate outfits. You better fix up that attitude of yours Mr.'" _Byakuya groaned, imitating his parent's annoying banter. He scoffed at his performance.

"Oh, Brother your so wrong!" Rukia cried, urging herself not to laugh.

"Hey! It's true, my aristocraticfamily are nuts about making me heir. Which is fine, I'll be looking forward to changing some rules. However, I refuse to find another heiress. You can have the role as Heiress" Byakuya stated nonchalantly, painfully remembering his past wife's past life.

"I see brother, I'm sorry" Rukia apologized deeply.

"It's not your fault my _beloved _has passed on, she isin a better place now, free from the chains of life" Byakuya said stiffly, reassuring Rukia and himself silently.

"Your right, but it still wasn't justified- oh here comes your meal" Rukia stated as the waiter placed his food in front of him.

"I would like a cup of tea please" Rukia ordered.

"Coming up Madam Kuchiki" She walked away.

"So how do you like my outfit?" Byakuya asked calmly with a glow in his indigo eyes, striking up a conversation.

"What clothes!? Your practically naked!!" Rukia coughed loudly.

"I'm wearing my black jeans and shoes. I'm also wearing my black tank and my designer bracelets,as well as my designer neck brace-" Byakuya cut her off and continued quietly.

"Okay, okay! Your are dressed!" Rukia interrupted him and surrendering.

"Although I do prefer to wear my more _adequate _clothing if you understand what I am uttering" Byakuya mused.

"You're so bad, even when you try to act as if you aren't" Rukia said monotonously.

Byakuya smirked darkly before neatly eating his food.

--

About Twenty Minutes Later near Sixth Square Park

"Ugh, wheream I going to rest? Oh yeah! My clan ditched me for a inferiorreason, damn it!" Renji yelled. Even though he has a strong conceited demeanor, he felt screwed, and almost hurt.

As he strolled down the streets toward Sixth Square City Ave, Renji spotted a park and unconciously decided to sit on the nearest bench and let his mind slip away.

"What...did I do...to deserve...losing my family?" He whispered thoughtfully to himself.

_Its for the better Renji_

"_Yeah, sure it is_." Renji stated,skeptically to himself.

"Why me?" Renji wondered.

_They were not worthy of you anyways_

He went into his pocket and pulled out his golden badge which made him commander of the 'Abarians'. He sat there and gazed at it, almost in a mesmerized state. Returning to reality, he pulled out his favored pistol and shot a perfect hole clearly through the badge.

"Fuck y'all, it was a waste of my time" He whispered bitterly.

"Never should have trusted them in the first place" Renji stood up and began to walk away from the park. He strolled for a while before spotting a bar within the next sector. Glancing at it listlessly, he decided to head to the bar.

"What the hell? I could use a drink now" He quickened his pace and entered the bar called _The Sakura Lounge_.

– –

As soon as Renji entered the place, he immediately recognized one person to the far left. He was, at first, going to just let it pass. Instead his old friend came to him. Renji waved.

"Hey Renji! how's it been!?" He asked happily, almost ecstatic to see his old friend once more.

"Hey Ikkaku, my brother! Things haven't been cool..." Renji trailed off, enraged by the memory of his earlier experience.

"Whoa Renji, whats wrong? You're usually not so down" Ikkaku said, sensing his behavior and concerned by it.

"How is the clan brother?"

"Things took a turn for the worst I'm afraid Ikkaku" Renji simply replied.

"What happened? Someone died? You failed to defeat another clan? What is it? You hurt your comrades?" Ikkaku asked frantically.

"Slow down Ikkaku...No its quite the contrary" Renji explained.

"I don't know what you mean?" Ikkaku said, still flustered slightly.

"They voted me off" Renji finally said painfully.

"WHAT!!?" Ikkaku yelled, very surprised.

"They exiled me brother" Renji sighed.

"But why would they do that?" Ikkaku wondered

"Their reason was because _I _was too dangerous. Can you believe that!? " Renji snorted.

"Harsh"

"Exactly, they don't know a good leader when they see one" Renji agreed.

"Haha! Next time do a lucky dance before election!" Ikkaku laughed.

"There won't be a next time Ikkaku" Renji laughed and Ikkaku joined in.

They both sat a the bar and conversed for a while. They spoke about their daily lives, what was lost and what was achieved. Eventually Ikkaku left to go about his business. Renji ordered a drink to loosen himself up a bit more than what talking with Ikkaku did.

– –

"I'll take three glasses of wine" Byakuya ordered calmly yet demanding.

"Coming right up!" The bartender called.

"This day" Byakuya sighed, leaning over the counter restlessly. Even after the his drinks came. After he drank them down in three large gulps, he was once more in that position. Usually he wouldn't be caught dead leaning over a _counter_, however Byakuya was feeling looser than usual. He started to daydream about being the heir and the responsibilities that came with it, not that he didn't have enough already. But he preferred less. His thoughts were shattered when he spotted someone sitting right next to him...with quite a lotof drinks

"Wow" he thought. "An obsession, I see" He continued.

"Having a hard day I see, boy" He said smirking. The man abruptly stopped what he was doing and turned to the source of the voice.

" You don't know the half of it man" HE replied

"Oh? Do I sense melancholic behavior? What happened to you young one?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"Well, it's a long story" Renji warned.

"Lay it on me boy" Byakuya chuckled ever so slightly at Renji's facial response. After that, he went straight to the story. Everything about his job, his lifestyle, the clan, and the defeated Gangs. Basically, all there was to know about his organization. The he spoke about the Expulsion and the Betrayal against him.

"That is, very idiotic on their part. I can't comprehend why they did it. How stupid they are." Byakuya commented.

"By the way,what is your name?" He asked.

"Renji Abarai, Exclude the last name" They chuckled.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, You got a place to stay?"

"Well, I do but its out of town" Renji shrugged.

"You can live with me at my manor until your back on your feet and it is no problem at all, just keep your quarters presentable" Byakuya offered.

"Not to worry, Bya, not to worry" It was now Renji's turn to laugh at Byakuya's sudden look of confusion.

"Now finish up your drinking Renji, I know you need it" Byakuya said almost sternly.

"I sure do need it!" Renji agreed.

– –

"Uh...OKAY! So here's the plan to destroy the Abarai Organization!" Renji howled irrationally.

"Eh?" Byakuya glared at him in confusion.

"It's quite simple bro! We just gather an enormous amount of people and Dominate!" Renji explained, highly intoxicated.

"You think this will be sufficient?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course It'll work!" Renji yelled happily.

"If we work together, it may just work out" Renji announced, very ecstatic.

"Sounds like a plan... wait, your not fully conscious" Byakuya realized quietly.

"Well of course I'm _conscious_, duh!" Renji said,mocking him. Byakuya rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh well it's time to leave, come on Renji, lets depart- What the fu-!?" Byakuya jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a flying empty liquor bottle. Another was thrown and was dodged easily.

"What _are_you doing!?"

"We can't leave yet Bya! We just Can't!" Renji cried.

"Well, why not?" He asked coldly

"Because! I'm not done!"

"You just had about nine bottles of liquor" Byakuya said annoyed.

"You want some?" Renji offered.

"No. I detest liquor" Byakuya said harshly.

"Aw, but I'm not done, just eh wait eh pretty ass" He said, grabbing another bottle.

"Pretty Ass!?" Byakuya nearly yelled. His eyes widened. This soon was backed up with a smirk which caught Renji's attention.

"Uh....Why are you looking like that that Bya?" Suddenly sober.

"Oh nothing, finish drinking Renji" He answered still smirking.

_Finding him quite attractive eh Byakuya?_

"Wouldn't count on it" Byakuya said to himself.

_I say go for it Byakuya_

"Shut up Senbon-"

"Your hiding something" Renji implied, glaring at him intently.

"No, you just finish up your that trash you call liquorand I'll wait for you" Byakuya stated sternly

"Alright" And continued to guzzle down hisdrinks.

– –

"Hey! Where did all my drinks go!?" Renji cried, staring at the thirteen empty bottles.

"You, drank it all"Byakuya said impatiently His hand on his head, terribly angry.

"That's prepos- prepo- prepost" Renji Stuttered.

"Oh God" Byakuya said, rubbing his head on his hand.

"Yeah! That's the word!" Renji said happily.

"Ohh" Byakuya moaned in frustration.

"Its time to leave, now" Byakuya commanded, dragged him from his seat.

"But I don't wanna leave!" Renji whined.

"Shut Up, we're leaving now." Byakuya said coldly.

"Ouch, Icy cold you are Bya"Renji Thought.

"So where are we going?" Renji asked, still intoxicated.

"My place" Byakuya stated simply.

"Why your place?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"You have no home, remember?" Byakuya stated indifferently.

"Oh...yeah! **Those Traitorous Fucks!**" Renji suddenly outburst making the crowd flinch.

"Yeah grab your stuff, and lets go Renji" Byakuya urged him on. Hating to make him wait any longer, Renji grabbed his suitcases and gracefully, still staggering though, out of the bar with Byakuya along side him.

"So what are your interests?" Byakuya asked to pass the time.

"I like a lot of things. I mean I don't care to be very specific but I have a variety of things I like to do-" Renji stated, barely breathing.

Byakuya, on the other hand, was watching him intently. He could hardly control his natural instincts and flowing ideas. Watching Renji's movements sure did stir up some unknown feelings. But his sense of dignity disallowed such behavior.

"I see, anything else Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"No, that's about it" He mumbled tiredly.

"Interesting" Byakuya said while walking towards his mansion and gazing at the Full Moon's grace. He wondered what this young man would do to make his life much more interesting. Byakuya found himself considering the future for once.

To Be Continued...

**Thank you to all of the readers. Please review, I would like some feedback.**


End file.
